


春天出生的北极熊，三头里只有一头能活下来

by cicada9603



Series: The Shameless [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue, Domestic Violence, Letters, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 费里西安诺作为伊万的编辑发现对方有些不对劲
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: The Shameless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139273
Kudos: 1





	春天出生的北极熊，三头里只有一头能活下来

亲爱的瓦尔加斯先生，

下午好。

或许应该说晚上，我现在分辨不清时间，窗帘全被拉上了，基尔伯特干的，他一直在我身边绕圈子，靴子踩在劣质的木头地板上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。这声音快要将我折磨疯了！从早持续到半夜都没个消停，锯子，他像是正在锯木头，哪有那么多东西要破坏呢？希望您已经收到我这个月寄过去的稿子，基尔伯特说帮我寄了，他那张一年四季都惨白的脸看起来着实缺乏合适的营养。上一笔稿费已经收到，虽然微薄但索性我们开销并不大，酒和烟酒足够支撑我与基尔伯特一个月的生活。请容许我在此冒昧地问一句，能否……能否提升一下我的稿费？上一次寄信中所谈到的问题，瓦尔加斯先生，请您原谅我的鲁莽！基尔伯特已经回来，被垃圾工捡到并送往医院，我从偏远的小诊所接回了他。我并非想要放弃这份得来不易的工作，也托您的福与您为我们奔走的好意，每月才能买到香烟与酒。基尔伯特做不了重活，他仍需养他的肺，每夜咳嗽，在时间静止的夜晚只有他微弱的气息陪伴于我的身侧。

可否再往上提一些稿费？您看，瓦尔加斯先生，您看，每月我都兢兢业业为贵编辑部所出版的杂志供稿，写一些社论，刚把火人节的轶事短闻寄过去。那台电脑在我身边多年，最近也出了些许故障，经常死机，还好我将文档保存在软盘之中。其实我更喜欢手写，您往常收到的都是我的手写稿，只是最近才换成电子文档，电子邮箱之事我并不擅长，是基尔伯特在帮我处理，此刻他又……唉说来还是我的问题，是我将他抛弃在沙漠之中！辗转反侧了两夜才收到通知，电话铃声如催命的钟声，将我从混沌的梦中拉起来。我们的开销比起过往来说更多一些，并没有很多，您大可放心，只是需要定期支付我同居人的药物费用。那些药在我看来并不昂贵，可在我们去除每日所需的餐费之后就有些囊中羞涩。基尔伯特说自己可以出门找一份差事，就他现在那副情况，又有哪家餐厅愿意雇佣他呢？他老说自己可以换一个工作，他精通维修，我的那块苏联制的旧表就是他帮我修好的，在民主德国出生的孩子都这么听话、能干，可我仍不愿让他过于劳累。

如果您还有时间，我现在回到纽约了，在皇后区租了个单间，还有台电话，我们之间可以通个话什么的。最近正在构思一个新的中篇，或者中长，随便什么，有很多想要与您进行沟通的事宜。我换了个牌子的烟，酒却迟迟不能更换，总之我现在仍缺一些资金，希望可以在稿费方面……算了，基尔伯特又开始咳嗽了，今天暂且就写到这里，之后我们或许可以去以往碰面的那间酒吧，听说别人也都回来了纽约。

稿费，以及新的中篇。纸条中附上了我新的电话与地址，随时都可以打给我。

祝好，

您真诚的挚友，

伊万·布拉津斯基

* * *

亲爱的布拉津斯基先生，

展信佳。

对于基尔伯特——您的同居人——已经回到您身边的这件事，我对此表达由衷的喜悦。上一次的通信中您所呈现出来的痛苦与绝望令我的心也随之揪了起来，曾有好几个夜晚我也在挂念着他，他是否永远被埋在了月光映照的沙堆之下？我也曾埋怨过你，为什么你没有去救他，将他从冰凉的低温中拉起来，可我那时也无任何办法，只能眼睁睁等候着您的下一封来信。我曾试图依照过往的电话号码给您拨去电话，幻想着是否可以听到您的声音，告诉我基尔伯特并没有事。在无尽焦虑的等候中迎来了您的这封信，我悬着的一颗心才终于落了下来。我似乎是见过他，是那个白化病人？我有点印象，您同我一说就想起来了。说话有些粗鲁，倒是您的灵感源泉，您之前寄来的一版初稿中满满都是他的影子。

冒昧地询问您，或许您喜欢他？爱慕他？

我并非想要探究您与他之间的关系，但这太有趣了，我从未见过你们这样的相处模式，你我之间大可以畅所欲言，我向您保证，我是个守口如瓶的人，会将这些秘密全部默默带进我的坟墓里去，无他人会知晓。我做您编辑已有多年，从您那本获得不少声誉的短篇小说集开始，也确实感谢您为我们编辑部长久的供稿，以使我们的杂志跨上新的台阶。只是……

只是提升稿费一事仍需编辑部内部进行协商，我们给出的价格维持在市场均价，对您来说也并无特别照顾的说法，毕竟我们也都按照规章制度办事，一点都含糊不得。基尔伯特的事情我深表同情，如需更好的治疗方案我可以通过一些渠道来帮助你们，药物？资助？我将尽我所能帮助你们，关于稿费增加与否我也会在会议上提出的。

是否需要一些暖器？我那边还有一些闲置的供暖设备，基尔伯特那个情况，如果能一直待在温暖的室内或许会有助于他的恢复。他的工作我也可以去争取一下，他擅长什么？有没有合适的简历可以提供？

很高兴知晓你们已经回到了纽约，迫不及待想要听您说您的这趟旅途。离开有很长一段时间了吧，去年春天的梨花都没来得及看，中央公园那把椅子旁的草长得飞快，现在又能与您坐在那里探讨新小说的构思了。您或许早就知道，与神秘的铁幕后生活相关的作品在这里始终都令人充满兴趣，又或者说，窥探欲促使人们购买那些作品。从我的角度来看，这对您是有很大帮助的！

伊万，现在我用一个老朋友的角度来与你讨论这件事，你文笔尚佳，故事性仍不足够，对于短篇来说倒也足矣，可从你上一次拿来的中篇大纲就体现出了更多结构上的问题。这是你的短板，同时也是值得钻研、突破的地方，或许可以一试，期待你更多的作品。

附上一点绵薄的钞票，不知这些够不够给基尔伯特买这周的药？我自掏腰包，您无需挂心。电话留在下面了，期待很快与您的见面。

诚挚的，

费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯

* * *

瓦尔加斯先生，

钱款已经收到，多谢您的慷慨解囊，这多不好意思，更令我感到羞愧，恨不得从地上找条缝钻进去才好呢！您以后不要再做这种事，我也绝不会再收啦！

我们现在都有了电话，为何不在电话里交流呢？再不济……我最近终于学会了如何使用电子邮箱，我总有点与现在的世界脱节，或许该听基尔伯特的话，多出去走走才能真正融入社会吧。他总是这样子，尽管现在长时间窝在床上，手上的静脉清晰可见……是这么说的吗？如同幽蓝的树根，缓缓穿过他的心脏。

稿费并不是很急，瓦尔加斯先生，您已经为我们做了太多的事情，甚至都有些超出您的职能范围，已经是我的无上荣幸。可关于苏联生活的小说，恕我直言，我根本无法将其写出。

读者们到底想要看到什么呢？我们，渺小的人民在最后那段时间里所遭遇的困境？抑或是被社会剧变裹挟起来的意识形态？在风雨飘摇的不确定因素中我们瑟瑟发抖，所有人都行走在未知的十字路口。我是逃出来了，攀上一个机会来到新大陆（我仍喜欢这么称呼移民之城），待我不好的姨妈还留在旧日呢。

而那才仅仅过去十年不到。

从没被正确历史观灌输过的浅薄读者们只是猎奇，一天或者两天，看热闹罢了，对着落下的帷幕背后遮盖的东西也仅是希望窥一小块角落，他们才不在乎真相与另一端的人类。明明眼睛、鼻子与嘴唇，构成人类的所有部位都不尽相同，脑子里的那些胡乱想法凑不到一起去，仇恨与偏见就如此建筑起来了。

我写不出来，瓦尔加斯先生，我可以给你写十个关于舞蹈的故事，一百篇童话新编，斯拉夫神话体系的趣味解读，但一个你们所想要窥视的政治惊悚段落都提供不了。我们的确有成千上百条可供大家消遣的笑话，我也绝不否认那些发生过的事实，就在刚过去不久的几年之前，我还躺在我姨妈家的阁楼上、饿着肚子装作什么都没有发生过呢。但如若你们是为了巩固内心执拗的偏见而促使我写下所谓的“累累罪状”，我是不会就此妥协的。

新的故事大纲仍没有写完，是一个纯粹的动物故事，可以将其看为对自然的探讨，主角是一头在极地觅食的北极熊，她已经多日没有找到一头可为其提供能量的斑海豹。如果您想听更多，就请打电话给我吧！最近只有催水电煤费的人致电，实在是与他们无话可讲。

另，基尔伯特身体最近好些了，可我老觉得奇怪，看着他的脸也有些认不出，总有种那好像并不是他的错觉。虽然这么说是有些怪异，给他端药送水的时候望过去，却不是过往与他相处的感觉了。可能是我熬夜太多太累了，我也需要多注意休息。

期待您打来的电话。

祝好，

您的挚友，

伊万·布拉津斯基

* * *

“喂？喂？”

“布拉津斯基先生？”

“是我，您哪里？”

“费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，编辑部的。

“喔您好，请问有什么事？”

“我们已经连续两个月没收到您的稿件了，上个月给您打电话无人响应，今天才又试了试。您近期还好吗？有一阵子没从您这里收到任何消息了，想来问一问情况。”

“是的，哦是的……是的，我很好，身体没有大碍，上个月住到医院里去了，我把腿摔伤了。”

“很抱歉。您发生了什么？”

“家里闯进一个小偷，大概是小偷，我也不是很确定，他在吃我们冰箱里的食物！我和基尔伯特本来就没多余的吃食，他喝掉了我的可乐，那可是最后一瓶。我大声呵斥他，问他是谁、怎么进来我们家的，我想去找防身的工具，那人倒摆出一副难以置信的表情来。”

“最后怎么样了？有什么东西丢失了吗？”

“我踩在脏水里摔了跤，腿摔坏了，那小偷越过我跑了，后来没发现有什么损失。基尔伯特把我送去医院的……对基尔伯特，还想让他跟您打声招呼呢。”

“倒不用这么麻烦他了，他还需要好好休息的吧？”

“不，这也并不麻烦，基尔！基尔伯特！你人呢！”

【长久的沉默，这沉默让费里西安诺感到些微的不安。】

“抱歉，瓦尔加斯先生，他似乎出去了。从医院回来之后我就常常见不到他，他的身体可能在好转之中，也可能不想同我这个收入不固定的三流作家处在同一个屋子中吧。他以前做过服务生，你应该知道，前一阵子也老是提起这个，说想要再去找一份工。”

“没事的伊万……我可以这么称呼您吗？”

“可以，可以，完全可以。敬称也可以舍弃，如果你愿意的话。”

“今天我打来电话主要还是想听听你两个月前在来信中所说的大纲？进展如何？我们有一阵没发新书了，想问问你这边的情况。”

“那个嘛……”

“是写好了还是差不多？两个月过去了，总该有些进度吧。”

“我扔了。”

“不好意思？”

“我觉得不够好，没有找到那股写作的感觉。断断续续的，我删掉了主体中的大部分，原本想写个很纯粹的动物原始捕食的本能，等她终于费劲功夫吃饱了回到自己洞穴，早就将儿子们忘得一干二净。可我后来不喜欢这个了，留小熊崽们在洞中嗷嗷待哺是一个合理的结尾处理方式，可我又不想这么做，总觉得少点什么。”

“少点什么？”

“冲突。我还没建立任何冲突呢。这头饥饿的母熊只与斑海豹之间起了冲突，是动物原本的天性，她在饱餐一顿之后会不会在自己脑袋里面起别的冲突？又是因为什么而忘记她的孩子，亦或者无法辨认出孩子？她离开窝有多久？几个小时？几天？”

“一般她们会带着孩子觅食，但是你这头熊却不这么做，已经足够脱离正常的动物社会了。”

“这就是问题所在，瓦尔加斯先生。”

“你也可以叫我的名字，这是一场轻松的对话。”

“这就是问题所在，我还不足够仅通过非人的生物来传达人类的情感，无法将想要说的东西投射到其中去。”

“或许就尝试着先写完一个简单的故事？读者未必就想看那些。”

“但那可能……嘿基尔伯特！是你在浴室洗澡吗？抱歉瓦尔加斯先生，我可能要去里面检查一下，明明没看到基尔伯特从前面过去啊？”

“好的，那我们下次再聊。可以约在三月酒吧，你常去的那家，就下周五如何？你可能还想带一些大纲过来。”

“好的好的，多谢您。那我们下次直接酒吧见面吧，晚上八点，半杯波本，我还记得住。”

“再见伊万，希望你的腿尽快好起来，还有基尔伯特也是，代我向他问好。”

“再见，瓦尔加斯先生。”

* * *

发件人：伊万·布拉津斯基

时间：XX/XX/XXXX

收件人：费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯

救命！救救我！

* * *

发件人：伊万·布拉津斯基

时间：XX/XX/XXXX

收件人：费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯

费里西安诺，非常抱歉。

之前那封邮件并不是我写的，我也不知道是谁发的，电脑被动过了。该死的，我有快一周没看到基尔伯特了，我与别人合租了，但也是来来去去总没有停歇。那人又在用水龙头，我们的水费比上个月高出三倍！真不知道新室友在浴室里到底做些什么，都可以养鱼了！

基尔伯特，哦基尔伯特，你上次在信里提到他了？是的是的，你问我是否喜欢他、爱慕他。我该怎么回答这个问题呢？我的半颗心永远随他离开了，总梦到他在月光中的胴体，如手感上佳的绸缎，流动着奶油般的光泽。不不不，他没有死，他没有死，还从医院回来了，从沙子里起来了，却好像永远留在已被焚烧殆尽的草人身旁。他仍在我身边，我却再也无法听到基尔伯特的声音。

我不曾爱慕他。

不想爱慕他。

可是思绪总止不住飘到他那儿去。我写过他、画过他、在每一分每一秒中都在描摹他的动作与面容。他说的话我听不进，只专注在开合的嘴唇上了；飞扬的神情看不到，眼里只有他抖动的睫毛了。他明明面目狰狞，在晚上突然见着还要害怕很久呢，别人都说丑，我倒觉得不是，那可是最高贵洁白的百合花了，怎么会丑陋呢。当他盖着床单的时候就在我心头纵了一把火。瓦尔加斯先生，费里西安诺，这又是什么感情呢？所有的疼痛都朝我而来，每每看他心口就隐隐作痛，每每听他开口说话胃里就翻涌酸水，我想他，我惦念他，我……

他上周还坐在我们公寓里唯一一把椅子上剪指甲，我偷偷画了速写，还是被他识破了，一边咳嗽一边问我有没有将他画的很丑，此刻就连微笑的模样我都不记得，被光芒笼罩起来了。我又不确定起来，同性之间会有这种情感吗？可我连异性之间的欢喜都未曾亲历过，我们哪儿有那种功夫？基尔伯特身上所有的一切都驱使着我脑中那根快要崩断的线！我需要酒，需要烟，要一条万宝路才能缓解身上的疼痛。那从沙漠带来的头疼影响着我的写作与生活，竟然一个完整的段落都无法写出来。我也要酒，伏特加，最好是前苏联产的，我热爱家乡的食物！可基尔伯特竟然！

他竟然再一次从我身边离开了！

我要去找他，我绝不会像在火人节上那般软弱，一定要找到他，质问他为什么伤害我，害得我沦落至此！

基尔伯特……基尔伯特！

* * *

“我是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，编辑部的，麻烦听到留言后给我回电，谢谢。”

“伊万，是我，费里西安诺，你最近还好吗？有空时请回电，谢谢。”

“我，费里西安诺，两周了，你怎么样？回电吧，求你了。”

“伊万，三个月了，你……算了，如果你回家了，给我回电好吗？谢谢。”

“我们都很担心你，伊万！你在哪里？”

* * *

“您好？这里是费里西安诺。”

“救……救救我……”

“您好？您哪位？发生了什么？”

“救……啊！”

* * *

费里西安诺，

是我，伊万，事出突然。

我觉得我被人监视了，或者说，被囚禁了。

基尔伯特回来了，他自己回来的，但我觉得这事不对。

他，

不应该说“他”，那不是他。

那不是他。

咳嗽好了，不再每夜像要把肺都呕出来。

靴子在他卧室的地板上磨来磨去，笨重又恐怖，慢慢逼向我的房间。那个人，或者随便什么生物，伪装成基尔伯特样貌的，他会敲门，喊我去吃饭，肯定是要毒死我。每天朝我微笑，问我要不要吃松饼。还问我是不是喜欢他。

基尔伯特从不会说这种话。

也不会问我喜欢吃什么。更不会回应我羞涩的心情。

他从来都是一个自说自话的男人，会做的东西也只有土豆，可是现在！

那绝对不是基尔伯特。

他在哪？

基尔伯特在哪！

来不及了，

来不及了。

救救我，救救我。

您的，

伊万

* * *

费里西安诺，

基尔伯特一定是被人绑架了，要么就是被史塔西抓回去了！天啊他们还在活动，一定是他们干的，派了一个相貌一模一样的人来！克格勃盯上我了，因为我把前苏联的事情捅给你们了，我们没有保密协议，可处处都无法高声喧哗。

下一个就是我。

基尔伯特……“基尔伯特”围着我打转，那个陌生人，刽子手！我的基尔伯特！我的爱人！我的，我的，我的我的我的！

伊万

* * *

亲爱的伊万，

你还好吗？

两封来信把我吓到了，读完连我都觉得可怖。

但你应该是安全的，你们是正当途径而来的移民，是在解体后才出来的，不可能发生那种事啊。伊万请你放宽心，绝不会有事的。

另，

或许你需要去看一下心理医生？我有熟识的朋友，可以介绍你去。地址附在下面，你可以说我的名字。

祝好，

费里西安诺

* * *

“喂？喂！哪里！”

“伊万，是我，费里西安诺，你的编辑。”

“谢天谢地，是你！是你……”

“怎么样了？你有去见费尔南德斯医生吗？”

“我……呃……”

“伊万，我认为你现在的状况并不是很好，你需要去看一看。”

“我想到了！”

“什么？”

“新的大纲！我想到了！写了一半了！”

“那很好，能说来听听吗？”

“一个男人发现自己的爱人其实根本不是自己原本一见钟情的人，而是蛰伏在他身边伪装了十多年的间谍，直到被割了喉咙才发现这桩事情。可以是一个惊悚小说，我还没设定背景。”

“不……伊万，或许你真的需要去见一下费尔南德斯医生。”

“我很好，真的很好，基尔伯特回来了，彻底回来了！我要让他和你打个招呼！”

“不用了吧？”

“（基尔伯特，基尔伯特……不！你是谁！基尔伯特呢！）”

“（伊万，是我啊，正站在你眼前。）”

“（你不是，不是不是不是，是那个恐怖的人，救命……救命……！）”

“（你冷静一下伊万，看着我，是我，基尔伯特·贝什米特！）”

“（不——！）”

【连续重物撞击的声音】

“伊万？发生什么了？你们还好吗？”

“（求你停下！伊万！别——！）”

“（快说！你伪装成基尔伯特到底有什么企图！你们把他藏到哪里去了！）”

“（我就是基尔伯特啊，别——啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊！）

“（救救我，谁来救救我……）”

【哭声和尖叫乱作一团，还伴随着疑似拳头砸到肉上的声音，渐渐尖叫就轻下来了。】

“伊万！到底发生什么了！“

“（求你了伊万，万尼亚，我错了我错了我错了，别打了……求你了……求你了……）”

“（你该死！你冒充基尔伯特，你……你……你是谁……基尔伯特？你怎么在这里？）”

“（啊……）”

“（天啊！我都做了些什么……天啊……）”

“（我看不见了伊万，我看不到你，房间里太黑了。）”

“（对不起对不起对不起，我对不起你基尔伯特，对不起……）”

【电话到这里被突然掐断了】

* * *

发件人：基尔伯特·贝什米特

时间：XX/XX/XXXX

收件人：费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯

亲爱的费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯先生，

您好。

我是基尔伯特·贝什米特，上次应该是您打来的电话，因为我们迟交了话费而被临时中断了通话，也让您听闻了一段我们艰难又伤痛的日常故事。伊万已经被我带去进行心理治疗，他因为写作上的困境致使了某些问题的发生，而在这期间他竟然也奇迹般地写完了一整部中篇小说。由于我学历不高，对于文字并不擅长，我将电子文档附在附件之中，望您在百忙之中可以抽空帮他看一下。

我从沙漠里捡回一条命。

不知道伊万在信件中是如何跟您描述的，他总将那件事归咎为他的责任，认为是他的懦弱与回避才让我陷入险情，从而产生了心病。然而并不是那样。我出于完全自愿想要投身死亡，并不受当时的药物控制，那只让我看到了他，伊万，柔软又美丽的他，我日后就算在经历肉体的痛苦时都支撑着我精神的爱人。在月光下，是您不知道的事情，我们头一次抛开了室友的身份，不仅仅是室友，更是织梦人。他抚摸我的头发和身体，我们做了一次、两次，我忘了多久，最后我在冰冷的风中拥抱自己，那也没有遗憾了。

再次相聚之后他渐渐开始发病，我其实一直都在他身边，养病同时看护他。我并没怎么上过学，一开始不知道发生了什么，他朝我歇斯底里发火的时候我也十分生气，离家了几天。后又回来，见他情况越来越糟，躲在厨房的角落里发抖。当我开灯的时候就看到那个样子。

他有时不认识我，说我是伪装出来的基尔伯特，是史塔西或是克格勃的间谍，要害他，要抓他回去；有时又勉强认识我，忙不迭地朝我道歉。他可能过往受过创伤，在我们成长的故乡，人们都学会如何压抑自己内心的欲望。

我看了点相关的书，自学了一些，还是不太懂，只能陪伴着他，尽量把每一天都过得正常一些。绵薄的努力，最后导致他开始对我使用暴力。我没有报警，我相信伊万只是需要一些合理的治疗，可我们没有钱，因为我的身体因素找不到合适的工作，伊万又好长一段时间无法拿回他的稿费。我们之前预支了几个月的房费，不过现在我身体基本养好了，可以去找一份正式的工作。

费尔南德斯医生是个很好的人，给我提供了很多建议，伊万现在定期去那里三次，情况也在渐渐好转之中。或许您会觉得荒唐、可笑，我对他的喜爱之情是从生活的点滴中迸发出来的。他对写作充满激情，我虽然读不太懂，伊万在仲夏的夜晚为我念诗的时候我看到他四周的星尘，那天我在韵律之中爱上了他。可能您这些常年与文字打交道的人会对他的诗不屑一顾，可我觉得他是最有才华、最浪漫的人。

同性之间的情爱我也不懂，想与他一同摸索着慢慢前行。后来他打我，我也反击，逐渐也迷失了。但那都只是发病时候的伊万，如果没有这场病，他或许仍是那个会偷偷在素描本上画数百张我画像的腼腆男人。

瓦尔加斯先生，我恳请您读一读他的作品吧，我文学素养并不高，可以说在这方面毫无建树，可那份诚恳与热爱，我深深看在眼里。

也感谢您为我们的奔波与资助，我将一辈子记在心里。

祝愿您事业顺利，

诚挚的，

基尔伯特·贝什米特


End file.
